


Electric Blue (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, the serial killer gene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: I don't know how to sing your blues. | Betty and dark Betty.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2019





	Electric Blue (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> I keep falling into accidental trilogies. Or at least duologies -- we'll see if I make a third Riverdale vid to Arcade Fire! This vid premiered in the Sparkle Motion! vid dance party at FanWorks 2019.

**Source:** Riverdale (through season 3)  
**Song:** "Electric Blue" by Arcade Fire ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Arcade-fire-electric-blue-lyrics))  
**Download:** [right-click and save.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/sweetestdrain-electricblue.m4v)


End file.
